


Are you Mine?

by owloutsider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, dom!draco, frenemies to lovers, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owloutsider/pseuds/owloutsider
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy is a massive flirt and Harry doesn’t take him seriously.Or: Harry being oblivious as always





	Are you Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi AO3! It’s been awhile since I’ve been here, I recently started getting into Drarry again and decided to post this fanfic that I spent a lot of time and effort into. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it & if you do please let me know. <3

He was getting pissed off. Not like it should matter but it did. He was sitting on a bench outside Honeydukes seeing Draco laugh with Theo, his hand lingering on the tall boys shoulder for a little longer than necessary.

 

This is what he did. He was a major flirt. And even as this got Harry’s blood boiling, it didn’t matter. Draco was a free agent, also Draco wasn’t interested in him, also Harry could care less.

 

“Getting a mental image to wank off to later, Potter?” in which Harry jumped. He was so lost in thought he didn’t realize the Slytherin approached him.

 

Harry’s face tinted red as he wasn’t aware he was staring. “What are you talking about?” he asked quizzically as he played dumb. That he could do fairly well.

 

“I’m talking about you eye-fucking me, right in front my friends, no less” Draco winked. God he was stupidly cocky. And hot, but that wasn’t the point.

 

“In your dreams Malfoy. Sod off” Harry rolled his eyes, adverting his gaze to anywhere besides the blonde. He knew he was just teasing him as a way to make fun of him.

 

Draco inched closer now so that his words would only be heard between them. “In my dreams you’re doing way more than eye-fucking me” Draco breathed out, winking as he walked off.

 

Harry huffed. He didn’t know where Draco got off on flirting with every boy that existed. But he knew that’s what he did. He was just being a fuck boy. But maybe it did, kind of, sort of, mattered.

 

Maybe a little bit.

 

—

 

The next week Harry was in the quidditch pitch, trying to gather the Gryffindor team to tell them some news. Just as he was about to begin a flash of green whisked across the bleachers. Malfoy. Was Draco just watching their practice to make fun of Harry? Harry just continued pretending he didn’t see the Slytherin boy and looked toward his team. “So there’s a game plan, our buddy Dean had brilliantly thought of — thank Merlin to his attention to muggle sports. I think it’ll get us a win against Ravenclaw in the next game” Harry spoke over his teammates. It was then he invited Dean to explain the plan he thought of.

 

Two hours later practice was over and Harry was positively sweating. He complimented his team on a great practice and they all slowly began leaving the pitch. Harry pulled the bottom of his shirt and wiped the sweat from his face. He was beginning to walk off the pitch when he heard his name.

 

“Potter, wait up!” Draco yelled running after the Gryffindor. When he finally caught up to Harry they were off the pitch and headed in direction to the school.

 

Harry stopped and turned around, Draco now approaching him. “What?” he asked bluntly, not really in the mood to deal with him as he was exhausted. Why did this Slytherin always harass him.

 

Draco bit down on his lip, looking at the gorgeous boy in front of him. “Do you always have to be so irritable. I just wanted to say I watched your practice and I was most impressed by your coaching”.

 

Harry felt the familiar blush Draco seemed to have on him but he refused to get swept up in his charm. “Thanks” Harry replied, “I’ve got to get out these clothes so if you’ll excuse me” Harry began walking towards the school.

 

Draco kept up with him, putting his hand on the other boys shoulder. “Oh yeah? need some help with that?” Draco asked, feeling heat run to his groin as he pictured Harry naked.

 

Harry let out a small laugh. “Merlin, are you always this direct with the male population. Do these tactics even work? You are beyond forward” Harry shook his head. “Look, I don’t know if you’re fucking around with me or not, but knock it off”

 

“I’m direct cause I know what I want. And I’m serious Potter. I wouldn’t be constantly flirting if I wasn’t interested”

 

Harry scoffed “Flirting is like a personality trait for you. Look, i’m not really interested in being another shag on your checklist, so kindly quit trying” Harry said bluntly. He knew Draco slept around which good for him. But he wasn’t just going to be another shag.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked “You’ve think you got me all figured out, haven’t you scar boy?” he asked. Draco snogged the odd bloke here and there for fun but the rumours of him shagging everyone in the school was untrue.

 

Harry was getting frustrated, he could feel tears threaten to leave his eyes as his hands formed into fists. “I’m not interested in your games, Malfoy. Please just leave me alone and go bother Theo or something. You guys are always flirting, anyway ”.

 

He hadn’t meant to make Harry upset. Sure, they argued like an old married couple (not his words but from other students) but Draco had fancied the oblivious fuck, forever. Theo was just one of his best mates. “Harry, stop. He’s just a friend. But it sounds like you’re jealous. Why would you be jealous?”

 

“Oh for fucks sake. Because I like you Draco, okay? I like you. But I have pushed my feelings to the back because I know you have shown interest in other guys. I don’t fancy being a one night stand with you or something off your checklist” Harry confessed, surprised of the words that were coming out of his mouth. It felt good to get that off his chest though.

 

Draco was shocked. He had been flirting with this boy forever but he didn’t have any indication he felt the same until now. Draco gently placed his hand on Harry’s face and looked him in the eyes. “I know i’m suggestive a lot around you, but don’t think for a second that all I want you for is a one time fuck. I messed around with other guys cause I didn’t think I had a chance with you... but you’re all I’ve wanted for so long. Okay?” Draco said, caressing the others cheek. He was expecting to be shoved away any second now.

 

Harry sighed. Even though everything in him said not to trust Draco, he nodded. “Okay”

 

“That’s my good boy” Draco whispered, his thumb running across Harry’s bottom lip. “I’ll let you shower and get in some new clothes. I’ll be up in the astronomy tower, waiting for you okay?”

 

Harry breath hitched when Draco called him his good boy. He felt blush spread across his cheeks. “M’kay, see you soon”Harry said pulling away reluctantly and heading to his dorms for a much needed shower.

 

—

 

Harry was now freshly showered as he straightened up his robes, heading up to the astronomy tower. His stomach was swarming with butterflies, being nervous was an understatement.Once he got up to the tower, he saw Draco sitting on a couch, smiling as he entered. Harry stood nervously, smiling back “Hi”.

 

“Come here, baby” Draco smiled softly, patting the spot next to him.

 

Harry blushed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, the way Draco said baby was so delicate and loving. He scratched the back of his head and sat next to Draco their knees touching. Harry let his eyes scan up Draco, taking in how nice he looked even in robes, his eyes settling to his.

 

Draco rested his hand on Harry’s knee “relax, I promise I won’t bite, unless you’re into that sort of thing” Draco winked.

 

Harry laughed despite himself and the stupid joke eased his nerves a little. “You’re an idiot” Harry smirked, placing his hand on top of Draco’s that was on his knee. He intertwined their fingers, loving how it felt a little too much.

 

Draco bit his lip looking at the other, his left hand gently placed on Harry’s neck. He couldn’t stop looking at the other boys lips, he wanted to kiss him so badly but he didn’t know if it was okay. He inched closer, throwing caution to the wind and pressed his lips softly on Harry’s.

 

Harry was shocked, yes even with Draco saying he liked him, flirting with him and being in such close space with him he didn’t expect to be kissed. He slowly kissed back, letting his hand slide from Draco’s knee to his thigh, squeezing it a little.

 

“Mm” Draco moaned. He was embarrassed that all it took was Harry’s lips on his and hands on his thighs for him to get hard. He pulled back from the kiss, blushing. “Wow, Potter. You’re quite the snogger” he smirked.

 

“Then why did you stop. Need more” Harry breathed feeling desperate for Draco’s kisses. “Because love, what if we get caught?”

 

“No one comes up here anyway. Figured that’s why you suggested it” Harry said, he leaned in to Draco and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Cmon baby, please?” he wasn’t above begging, he’d do it.

 

Draco felt his heart flutter and despite himself he blushed at the pet name Harry called him. “Fine” he laughed leaning in to kiss Harry. Their kiss got deeper as Draco slipped his tongue in and wrestled with the other boys. He felt his pants get tighter when small moans were escaping Harry’s lips.

 

“You’re” he began talking in between kisses “gonna drive me crazy if you keep moaning like that, baby”.

 

Harry smirked, letting himself go as he let out little moans. Driving Draco crazy seemed like the best of ideas, suddenly. He slipped a hand inside Draco’s robe, his hand moving up and down his waist as their kiss ended up getting more intimate.

 

As much fun as it was to be tortured by Harry, Draco needed to show him who was in charge. Draco pulled back, to which left a big pout on Harry’s face. “Wow, you’re gonna moan and turn me on on purpose. What if I just left you here all hot and bothered?” Draco smirked, two could play at that game.

 

Harry whimpered, his erection getting too much to bare. “N-no I need you” he breathed out. desperate for more. Desperate for Draco’s touch.

 

“Then we’re going to do this my way, understand?” letting his dominate side take charge.

 

“Yes” Harry whispered, turned on beyond belief that this sexy man was bossing him around.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t quite hear that” Draco smirked, pressing a soft kiss against Harry’s neck.

 

“Merlin sake, Malfoy. Yes I understand. Touch me already” Harry whined and Draco shook his head.

 

“It doesn’t seem you understand the premise of doing it my way. Such a shame baby” Draco smirked as he gripped Harry’s ass and squeezed it. “Tell Daddy how much you want him to touch you” Draco whispered as he kissed below Harry’s ear.

 

Harry’s mouth dropped. He certainly didn’t think Draco would be so filthy but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t fucking love it. “Harry breathed out, “I want you to touch me so badly. Please, Daddy”.

 

Draco grinned so big, happy that Harry had played along. He kissed him softly “Good boy. I’ll give you just what you want” Draco started before putting a charm on the entrance of the tower so that no one could get in as well as a silencing charm for good measure. No one came up here anymore, not since Remus had left faculty.

 

Draco conjured up a bed, with a comforter set and the works. He wasted no time knocking Harry into it so he was now laying down, Draco hovering above him. “Let’s get rid of these robes, okay?” Draco asked, tugging on Harry’s robes a little and silently asking for consent.

 

“Yes go ahead” Harry breathed, nodding. Draco pulled at Harry’s clothes and discarded them until they both were left in nothing but a pair of briefs and ties. Draco scanned Harry’s body, biting his own lip. “You have no idea how sexy you are, do you baby boy?” Draco asked, he could clearly see Harry’s erection threatening to burst out of his boxers. He left a trail of pecks down Harry’s neck, settling on a spot and sucking, emitting the softest of moans from Harry. “God, you’re so sexy” Draco breathed against his neck.

 

Harry was basically drooling, looking at the sexy sight that was scattering kisses on his neck. He had no idea Draco was that fit and suddenly wanted to run his tongue across his abs. He blushed at the compliment then looked Draco up and down “I could say the same for you”

 

Draco shimmied down Harry’s boxers his enormous length springing out. Draco wrapped his hand around the Gryffindors cock and slowly began pumping. This was the cause of moans escaping from Harry.

 

“Oh fuck, Mmm that feels so good” Harry breathed out trying his best not to thrust into Draco’s hand, he was the one in control after all.

 

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry and then whispered against his lips. “Want to show me what that pretty little mouth can do, then maybe I’ll let you cum”

 

Harry nodded, getting on his knees and pulling down Draco’s boxers. “Fuck, you’re so big Daddy” Harry moaned, leaning down almost immediately and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He couldn’t wait.

 

The Slytherin boy smirked loving being called that, especially by the beautiful Gryffindor on his knees before him. He wrapped his fingers in Harry’s typically messy hair as the boy bobbed his head up and down on his dick. Draco began moaning wildly, usually he never let himself go like this. But around Harry he was comfortable enough to do anything. He didn’t have to put on a facade. “That’s it baby, so fucking good” Draco moaned rocking his hips a little. The sounds of Harry sucking on his dick driving him wild.

 

Harry swirled his tongue around Draco dick, humming a little to cause pleasurable vibrations. He could suck Draco all day, if given the chance. Hearing his moans was absolute heaven.

 

Draco gently pulled Harry’s hair, pulling back from his cock “I don’t wanna cum yet, that’s enough for now”.

 

Harry pulled off with a pop reluctantly and smiled up at Draco licking his lips. “You taste so good”

 

Draco kissed Harry deeply tasting himself on him, pushing the Gryffindor into the mattress. He then kissed down his chest, until he reached his destination, sucking the head of Harry’s dick.

 

This drove the boy mad, he moaned and whined feeling the hot tight heat of Draco’s mouth around him. As amazing as this felt he craved more, he needed Draco inside him. “Baby” he whined, a moan following as Draco took every inch of Harry down his throat.

 

Draco pulled off with a sloppy pop as he looked down at the blush-y beautiful man below him. “Yes, sweetheart?”

 

His heart was absolutely melting. How could one man make him moan blush and swoon all at once. “Would you please fuck me?” he asked, looking up at Draco.

 

“Well since you asked so nicely” Draco smirked, leaning to kiss his thigh softly before his head desended.

 

Harry was confused. He was certain Draco was going to fuck him. Harry let out the loudest and most arousing moan as he felt a wet sensation around his ass. He realized that Draco was rimming him. “Oh Merlin fucking shit, wow” he breathed, never experiencing this feeling before.

 

Draco smirked pushing his skillful tongue around Harry’s ass, loving the way it made him squirm and whimper. Fuck, Harry was so hot. He dipped his tongue in as far as he could, thrusting into the boys entrance, tongue fucking him.

 

Harry’s toes started to curl, strangled moans escaping him. This just felt too good.

 

Draco then pulled away, pushing two fingers into Harry’s already wet and ready asshole, just to make sure he was stretched out enough. Harry grabbed at Draco’s shoulders, pulling him down and kissing him hard, he let his fingers drag along his back, leaving scratches.

 

Draco smirked but just kissed Harry back, they were about to have sex for the first time and as much as he wanted to be in control he just wanted it to be out of character for this portion. “Are you sure you want this?” Draco asked making sure because this was now becoming so very real. He didn’t want the boy to have any regrets. “If you do I just want you to know this isn’t just something on my checklist or a one time thing. I really like you, Potter”.

 

Harry pressed a soft kiss on Draco’s lips, glad to hear the reassurance again that this wasn’t a one time thing. “Yes, I am sure I want this. Take me, baby” he smiled, cheekily grinding his ass against Draco’s rock hard dick.

 

Draco blushed and nodded, lining himself up to Harry and pushing in ever so gently. “Okay?”

 

Harry nodded, thrusting himself onto Draco’s dick, moaning out in pure bless. It hurt a little as it had been awhile since he had been fucked but luckily his dildo playing nights made it a lot less painful.

 

With that Draco began thrusting in and out of Harry, holding onto his thighs as he did so. “Fuck, you feel so good” moaning and leaning down to kiss Harry, his thrusts becoming quicker and quicker. Draco pumped Harry’s dick a few times, not wanting him to cum so he didn’t over do it.

 

“F-fuck Malfoy, yeah! Fuck me harder” he moaned lost in the pure bliss of ectascy that was Draco Malfoys dick.

 

Draco had a shit eating grin. He couldn’t believe this Gryffindor liked it rough. That he was such a little kinkster. He may have won the jackpot with this one. To Harry’s request, he thrusted in hard, kissing down his neck. “Feel good, baby?” he asked, sweat dripping down his stomach.

 

“So good, Draco. I love how you feel inside me” Harry moaned, gripping onto Draco’s shoulders and he continued to pound into him. “M’cmere” Harry said.

 

Draco leaned in getting closer to Harry’s face. Harry cupped Draco’s face, soft little moans escaping his lips as he looked the other boy with pure lust. “I’m so happy you want me. You’re all that I’ve wanted for so long” Harry smiled, kissing him softly.

 

“You’re all I’ve wanted for so long, too” Draco confessed kissing his lips. Draco took a hold of Harry’s cock, pumping fast, as he gave a few rough thrusts inside him. Just like that they both came undone. The most beautiful of sounds coming out of his mouth. Draco shuddered, coming inside of Harry as Harry came in his hand. Draco pulled out, taking a small lick of cum from the inside of his hand just to tease the other.

 

“You’re gonna positively murder me, Draco” Harry moaned, feeling the loss of Draco’s length as the other boy pulled out and collapsed beside him after wiping the rest of cum on the sheets.

 

Draco just laughed, kissing Harry’s cheek, wrapping his arm around his waist. “That was go good” he smiled at the Gryffindor who looked absolutely spent. Both of them were breathing hard, trying to catch their breathe.

 

Harry blushed now that his sexual high had come down “I enjoyed it, too” Harry grinned, getting all shy even though he was just fucked raw by this guy only moments ago.

 

Draco shook his head at how cute Harry was, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “So, does this mean you’re mine, baby?” he asked, looking lovingly in Harry’s eyes.

 

Butterflies erupted in Harry’s stomach, there being nothing more he wanted than this. He bit his lip and nodded “Im all yours, handsome”, pressing a kiss on his now boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
